Hugo Stiglitz
Hugo Stiglitz was a German soldier, well known for killing at least 13 German officers. He, Aldo Raine and Archie Hicox were the only non-Jewish members of The Basterds. Stiglitz is from Frankfurt, Germany. Background As a German enlisted man, he managed to kill thirteen Gestapo officers; mostly Majors. Instead of putting him against a wall and killing him, the High Command decided to send him back to Berlin to be made an example of. However, once The Basterds heard of his exploits and skill at murdering German officers, they staged a rescue mission and officially recruited him. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Hugo Stiglitz is first seen with an MG42, laughing as Aldo Raine introduces him to Werner Rachtman. We see his deeds in a flashback, as told by the Narrator. Stiglitz sneaks behind and strangles a Gestapo officer with a garrote; stabs another one in the face through a pillow and chokes a third one by pushing his fist into his mouth. He is then shown chained and dragged in chains by German soldiers into jail. He doesn't react at all when the Basterds shoot the guards guarding him, instead he keeps smoking his cigarette. He accepts Aldo Raine offer to join them. When Donny Donowitz beats Werner to death, Stiglitz is cheering and shouting his name, like the rest of the Basterds. Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO Stiglitz is seen with Aldo, Donny, Wicki, Hicox and another Basterd in a ruined house from the village of Nadine, wearing a Lieutenant First class uniform. He, Wicki and Hicox are donning German uniforms are they're about to meet with their contact, the German actress Bridget von Hammersmark. He is sharpening his knife on a belt in another room. Hicox approaches him and asks him that in case something goes wrong, they can all remain calm. Stiglitz then stops sharpening his knife and coldly asks the British if he doesn't look calm to him. Confused, Hicox tells him that he does. Stiglitz then returns to sharpening his knife. Hicox remarks to Raine that Stiglitz is not very "loquacious". When Stiglitz, Hicox and Wicki enter the tavern, they are met by German soldiers, who salute them. Stiglitz and the other two Basterds freeze at the scene. Bridget von Hammersmark tells then to wait for her, as she'll join them soon at the other table. Stiglitz, Wicki and Hicox order three whiskey glasses. When Bridget joins them, Hicox gestures Stiglitz to stand up and cheek kiss her, to maintain their cover, which he does. He and the others listen to what Bridget is informing them, until Wilhelm bothers her, asking her for an autograph. His wife just give birth to a son and Stiglitz congratulates him. Wilhelm reveals his name to be Maximilian, and Stiglitz tells him that's a beautiful name. When Wilhelm returns and notices Hicox's unusual German accent, Stiglitz grabs him and tells him that he must be drunk or mad to talk to a superior officer with such impertinentness. He orders his other comerads to take him back to his table, threatening that he'll spend the night in jail for public drunkenness. From the other room, Dieter Hellstrom shouts his presence. He arrives at their table and begins asking Hicox. He correctly identifies Stiglitz's accent as being from Frankfurt. After Hicox's story convinces Helstrom, he taps Stiglitz back to move to the other chair, as he wants to stay closer to Hicox. Stiglitz isn't very happy about this but complies. He keeps staring at the Gestapo officer during the time that he's at their table. During this time he has a flashback, where he's being tortured by the Nazis. When Hellstrom asks him to write a name of the card guessing game, he writes King Kong on it. After the Major guesses, he asks all the men at the table to finish their drinks. Stiglitz drinks his whiskey, while staring at Hellstrom angry. After Hicox blows his cover, Stiglitz puts his gun in Hellstrom's lap, telling him that he's a real Frederick Zoller at that distance. After a last drink, Hicox tells Hellstrom there was only one thing left for him to do. When Hellstrom inquires about what that would be, Hicox signals Stiglitz to tell him. Stiglitz tells him the last thing Hellstrom can do is to "Say 'auf Wiedersehen' to your Nazi balls". Stiglitz shoots the Gestapo Major in his testicles a couple of times, who in turn shoots Hicox, who fires his gun as well. Stigliz quickly jumps out of his chair, pulls his knife and stabs the Major in the back of his neck. He is shot by the female seargent in the back, but Stiglitz manages to shoot her in return and the German next to her before being killed by a shotgun blast from Eric. Some time later, Hans Landa sees his dead corpse, and seeing his Lieutenant First Class uniform sarcastically remarks that he moved up in the world, despite his "record of insubordination". Personality Hugo Stiglitz is quiet, and doesn't seem to enjoy social interaction. He is a German who hates Nazism and Nazis. Trivia *Hugo Stiglitz's knife has written on it 'Meine Ehre heisst Treue', which means 'Loyalty is my honor' (lit. 'My honor is named loyalty'). This phrase was the motto of the SS. *In the trailer, he is seen slamming Hellstrom's head on the table, after he shoots him. This scene is supposed to happen before Stiglitz stabs the Major in the neck. *The font used for the word "Hugo Stiglitz" that appears before the flashback, is also the same that was used in one of the trailers of the movie Kill Bill as well as the exploitation so loved by Tarantino and source of inspiration for the character of Elle Driver, Thriller: a Cruel Picture (aka "They Call Her One Eye"). *When Hugo Stiglitz is introduced, we see a newspaper. There are initially 2 rows of 6 officers pictured on the front page, but when the paper's shown in close-up there are 7 officers' pictures in one row. *Stiglitz is shown slowly sharpening his knife. At the end of each stroke there is an ominous "shhhlick" sound as he twists the blade with a flick. This would actually remove the edge he is attempting to sharpen, and dull the blade. *In the basement bar scene, Stiglitz's hand is under the SS officer's arm. When he shoots, his arm is over the officer's arm. *Stiglitz's eyelid moves several times when Landa examines him, hours after he's been killed. Notable quotes *I don't look calm to you? *And at this range, I'm a real Frederick Zoller. *Say "auf Wiedersehen" to your Nazi balls. Behind the scenes Hugo Stiglitz was played by Til Schweiger. The name of Til Schweiger's character, Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz, is a homage to Mexican B-movie actor Hugo Stiglitz. In a roundtable discussion with Brad Pitt and Quentin Tarantino, Tarantino said that Til Schweiger, being born and raised in Germany, had always refused to put on a Nazi uniform for a film role. The only reason he agreed to for this film was because he got to kill Nazis. Gallery Film Hugo Stiglitz looks at Werner.jpg|Aldo presents Stiglitz to Werner. Hugo Stiglitz title.jpg|Entering Hugo Stiglitz. Hugo Stiglitz paper.jpg|Hugo's deeds. Hugo Stiglitz close-up.jpg|Hugo Stiglitz's mugshot. Hugo Stiglitz strangles Gestapo officer.jpg|Hugo strangles a Gestapo officer. Hugo Stiglitz stabs pillow.jpg|Stiglitz kills another officer. Hugo Stiglitz wakes officer.jpg|Hugo wakes another Gestapo officer... Hugo Stiglitz fist in mouth.jpg|...and kills him too. Hugo Stiglitz being escorted to the prison.png|Stiglitz being escorted in chains. Hugo Stiglitz arrested.jpg|Hugo is arrested. The Basterds free Hugo Stiglitz.jpg|Hugo meets The Basterds. Hugo Stiglitz MG42.jpg|Hugo with a MG42. Hugo Stiglitz sharpens his knife in the small room.jpg|Stiglitz sharpens (and dulls) his knife. Hugo Stiglitz looks at his knife.jpg|Stiglitz looks at his knife. Hugo Stiglitz sharpens his knife.jpg|Stiglitz stops sharpening his knife to look at Hicox. Hugo Stiglitz asks Hicox I don't look calm to you.jpg|"I don't look calm to you?" Wicki, Hicox, Stiglitz.jpg|Hugo sees that the French tavern has more Germans than French. Hugo Stiglitz congrats Wilhelm.jpg|Hugo congrats Wilhelm. Hugo Stiglitz confronts Wilhelm.jpg|Hugo gets some sense in Wilhelm. German soldiers grab Wilhelm at Hugo Stiglitz's orders.jpg|Stiglitz orders the German soldiers to take Wilhelm away. Hugo Stiglitz drinks.jpg|Hugo drinks. Hugo Stiglitz remembers.jpg|Hugo recalls some not very nice moments from his past. Hugo tortured by Nazis.jpg|Hugo is tortured by the Nazis. Hugo Stiglitz and his card name.jpg|Hugo and his card name. Hugo Stiglitz looks at Wicki concerned.jpg|Stiglitz hands the whiskey glass to Wicki. Hugo Stiglitz drinks and looks at Hellstrom.jpg|Stiglitz looks at Hellstrom with his card on his forehead. Hugo Stiglitz puts his gun in Hellstrom's lap.jpg|"And at this range, I'm a real Frederick Zoller." Hugo Stiglitz to Dieter Hellstrom say auf wiedersehen to your Nazi Balls.jpg|"Say 'auf wiedersehen' to your Nazi balls". Hellstrom's Nazi balls are kaput.jpg|Hellstrom's balls are kaput. Hugo stabs Hellstrom.jpg|Hugo stabs the dead Hellstrom. Mathilda sees Hugo shot.jpg|Hugo is shot. Hugo Stiglitz dead.jpg|Hugo is dead. Other 5969 121812251972 119761666972 2522869 1860582 n.jpg|Stiglitz in prison. Hugo Stiglitz.gif|Stiglitz killing some Nazis. Category:Characters Category:The Basterds Category:Germans Category:Deceased